When The Time Comes
by Ms.M
Summary: Just another CJ--Danny last day in office story...


When The Time Comes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. NBC/Sorkin/Wells. Etc

------

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you about myself—" C.J. urged Danny, in mid-discussion about their upcoming relationship. It had been going for what seemed hours, as a flustered C.J. tried to convince Danny he loved a woman on a pedestal and not her. Her urging was only because of C.J.'s fear of disappointing Danny. Having it all go to hell like all her other relationships. Danny knew this.

"Okay." Danny said calmly as C.J. fidgeted.

"I'm not—I' haven't always been this person—this confident person—so I'm not so used to being in her skin sometimes—"

"You're confident?—"

"Ok, not now—this very second--."

"That's what I meant—."

"Yeah—."

'Cause you're usually---not always---but on and off--- most of the time,---a pretty strong armed--confident women---which I like---don't get me wrong—I think it's pretty damn sexy, but C.J.—"

"I'm just sayin' I'm not the woman you think I am—I wasn't always like this----."

"C.J., I don't care who you were-- I care who you are. And I don't care who she is or where she came from, but it's you now that I love, you—so stop trying to convince me otherwise 'cause I think the person standin' in front of me is pretty damn amazing...And I know you do too. So I'm going back to the Press Room to finish my story---and in about two hours I'm gonna file it, and then at exactly twelve fifteen pm the President-elect walks up Pennsylvania Ave to the Capital building-- at which time _your _President Bartlet becomes the ex-president Bartlet and you his ex-press secretary. Don't be in your office. Be in your office. It's up to you. All I'm sayin' is-- I'm not going anywhere."

Danny stormed out.

----------

C.J. carried her last box in her hands as she met Josh, doing the same, in the hallway.

"Hey, Josh," she said distractedly taking a look behind her.

"Hey, C.J."

"Hey, Josh," C.J. looked behind her again. Josh gave her a strange look since she had already greeted him.

"You forget something—?"

"No." She shook it off. "No." looking straight ahead.

"Then what ya lookin' at?" Josh grinned.

C.J. stopped and leaned her head to the right and adjusted her hips. Josh stopped in front of her. It was confession time.

"Danny said he still wants me?"

"Wants you?"

"After all of it, after eight years—he still thinks he's in love with me? He told me if I felt the same I should meet 'im in my office?"

Josh got a huge excited look on his face as if to say, "good for you."

"Great."

C.J didn't look happy and Josh was getting it. "This isn't great?" Josh wasn't sure what side of the fence, in his role as friend, he was supposed to play.

C.J. said nothing. Josh urged her for help.

"Come on here C.J. I need a little somethin'--- somethin' here--?" C.J. tried to speak but nothing came out as she tilted her head. Josh knew something was up and spoke to her again. "Do you love him?"

Again C.J. turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, not knowing how to put it.

"Yes." She finally blurted out softly.

"Then what are ya waitin' for!" Josh grinned.

C.J. took a breath, "But after everything we've been through, the lines drawn, the heart-break—"

"C.J! Do you love him?"

C.J. looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes." She spoke softy. "Yeah." She said again.

Josh took the box out of her hand and spoke soft and slowly.

"Then what are you waitin' for?"

C.J walked backwards smiling.

"Go get'um C.J," Josh yelled as she ran off.

C.J walked as fast as she could down her hallway. It was just about time. She ran her hands along Carol's office door as she passed it, sending her finally into her own empty office space. And empty it was. C.J. caught her breath and slowed down.

She looked around the empty room, but no Danny, not even her fish, who was already away in the car.

"How does it feel to wait?" Danny asked her from behind. "What'd ya think? I wouldn't show up to my own ultimatum?" He walked onto the office in a very confident and nonchalant way, with his hands in his pockets, he knew he had her.

"Did you really mean all those things you said---about me?"

"Yes." He looked at her lovingly. "I filed my story."

"Yeah." C.J. put her hands on his chest and leaned in further.

"No, wait for it—"

"Danny—?" She spoke as he brought his watch to his eyes.

"Wait for it—"he lifted his finger to her. "Wait for it."

"Danny...?"

Danny looked her in the eye, "I've waited this long, we need to do it right." C.J. smirked at him. Danny looked down and up at C.J. again. "Five." He said to her cocky. "Four." His blue eyes gleamed.

"Three." She said seductively.

"Two." He looked at her and leaned in closer. And it finally came. There was a small beat before Danny whispered, "Say it."

"One." She said softly with a grin. It had finally happened for Danny. He never looked happier.

Danny took his hand and reached behind C.J.'s head as he had the first time he kissed her, in that same spot, almost eight years before. And they kissed the same way they had eight years ago. C.J. and Danny relished the moment.

Carol looked into her office and saw Danny and C.J. framed in the office door.

"Ohh," Carol gave a soft giddy yell of happiness. She took another look as Josh's arm pulled her out of view. At Carol's yelp, upon being snatched, Danny and C.J stopped and looked where Carol had once been. They smiled, seeing nothing, and continued kissing.


End file.
